the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Senchi
'Approval:' 4/17/2013 Naffys 'Biography' Kai is very much a shy kid. He doesn't really go out much and doesn't have much friends. Despite all of that, Kai is still very much a happy and exciteful kid. He doesn't like to let down people that he has made promises too. He hates to see people go, therefore, say good-bye, as well. He doesn't keep much goals besides promises because he wants to accomplish everything one day. He likes to go out in the woods and play with the animals. The animals are somehow attracted to Kai. He specifically loved fish. He would always go down to the dock and watch the fish swim in the sea. He always wished he could one day swim with the fishes. His favorite fish is the great white shark. People make fun of Kai a lot because of his arms being all bandaged all the time. His sister is always around him to insure of his safety, which makes him look like a sissy Kai was born to Uzuma and Kamia Senchi. He is the youngest of three; the oldest being his brother, Icha, and his sister, Yume. His mother and father both died fighting for Kirigakure against rogue ninjas that use a ninja's blood to kill them. His siblings were old enough to live on their own, so they were able to take care of Kai after his parents died. When Icha turned 20, he left the village to get away from the village that shunned his clan for their past. Icha loved his clan and would do anything to protect it's name. He wanted to follow in the clan founder's footsteps to be a researcher. He begged Yume and Kai to come with him, but Yume refused saying it wouldn't be a good enviroment for Kai to grow up in. Icha left disappointed; he loved his siblings and he still does. Kai was now 7 and he was walking with Yume when he was seperated from her in a crowd during a festival. He got really lost and ended up walking into a moch fight between two ninja. One of the ninja used a jutsu, not looking where he was aiming and hit Kai hard. It scarred up his arms terribly and now wears bandages over them full time. Around age 15, Kai went off with Yume to hone his skills in kenjutsu. His sister at the time was a genin heading on chunin and she was one of the top notch kenjutsu ninja in her rank class. They practiced kenjutsu every day for the past 8 months until Kai was a top notch kenjutsu user. His clan is renowned for their skill in kenjutsu. Now, Kai is 19 and here we are in the present... However, what made the people of Kiri hate the Senchi so much was their past actions. The founder of the Senchi, Jui Higuu, was a reseacher who tried to invent new jutsu to make better shinobi. He would often use questionable methods like kidnap weak shinobi to test certain serums on. This method was confirmed true and was exiled from the village for murderous and unwanted actions since many of the shinobi who were kidnapped died after the serum was administered. He continued to do his experiments stealing shinobi from Kiri and other nearby villages under the protection of Kirigakure. Jui was later assassinated by Uzuma assigned by the elders of the Senchi clan to try to rid the hate from the clan's name. The expected result is not what happened; the clan is still hated. 'Personality and Appearance' Kai has blue colored, short, spiked straight up hair. His eyes are teal-ish color and has bandages wrapped up around his arms to hide a severe injury that happened to him when he was young. He never grew out of it. 'STATS ' Statistics (Total: 34+5): 'Quest Points & Ryo (Currency)' 'Completed Missions' 'Equipment' 'Rank Upgrades' 'Abilities' #'Basic Water Release: Gunshot' The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. With a user the size of Gamabunta, the bullets can actually be more like cannonballs, making them much deadlier. #'Basic WMK: Water Sword Formation' This jutsu takes a user water release chakra and transforms into water to surround the user's sword. It strenghtens the user's sword and allows the user to have a stronger thrusting force with the sword. The water chakra on the sword will also occasionally help block or protect against counter-attacks. #'+5 Stat Points' Category:Character Category:Kirigakure